


Nero's Mother

by hypnias



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: Okay so I've been in the DMC fandom for about 2 months now-And I've already got some headcanons for Nero's mother.  I just don't believe Vergil slept with a prostitute. I mean, come on, it's Vergil.





	Nero's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually from my tumblr. Which I hardly use. ^^;

  * Her name is Heidrun, or Heidi for short.
  * Heidrun is actually another hybrid, her mother was human, but her father was something else. So she and her sisters were "titled" as an "angels" at birth.
  * She is the youngest of her sisters, although she's a triplet.
  * Heidrun's personality is leaning more towards calm and warm, but the woman has a stubborn streak.
  * When it comes to fighting, she's very strategic.
  * Heidrun is a woman of honor, she believes the code of protecting others than anything else. She feels it's her duty.
  * Of course the day her and Vergil met was when he was leaving town. He caught her curiosity and decided to follow him.
  * Vergil was still hesitant about humans, seeing as he hated just about everyone.
  * It's was only a few months, but Vergil managed to open up to Heidrun. Her kindness and compassion reminded him of his mother.
  * Vergil did fall in love with the girl, but he knew he couldn't stay, he was afraid to get too attached.
  * Sadly, he left Heidi while she was 4 months into the pregnancy.
  * After Nero was born, her father had given her the choice to kill him or isolated from the rest of the world.
  * Heidi chose isolation and sent Nero to an orphanage. She was isolated and as punishment turned into a feral beast.


End file.
